The Odyssey The Second
by leatharegee
Summary: An Odyssey of absurd proportions...


Hey All!

            I wrote this last year for English class, the assignment was to write an odyssey of our daily life, making the classes our challenges and stuff like that....s thi si my odyssey, it's a little messed up, I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it....so please R&R and tell me what you think!

Much Love, Jctigerwolf4e

****************************************

The Odyssey Version 2.0 

_5:57 a.m. …5:58 a.m. … 5:59 a.m. … 6:00 a.m. …  _

****BEEP***BEEP***BEEP***BEEP***BEEP***BEEP***BEEP***BEEP*****

I threw my covers off the bed and raced across my room to silence the annoying machine designed to remind me that another long day of school lay ahead of me. I stood in front of my alarm still half asleep wondering how to turn it off. Frustrated, I slammed my hand down on it and,

"Hey! What was that for?!" I jumped back from my alarm and looked around for the voice, "There's no need to be so violent at 6:01 and 48.4 milliseconds in the morning!" I looked at my alarm. It was talking to me…

"Sorry," I said, "Wait why I am standing in the dark, in my room, freezing and talking to my alarm clock?" I must have been dreaming.

"You are not dreaming." My alarm clock said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I demanded of my clock.

"I need to ask you a favor," The clock said, ignoring my question.

"Okay," I said deciding that it **must** be a dream, "Shoot."

"I want another clock to keep me company," I stared at him…her…whichever one of the two it was, "A girl clock. To be exact."

"Right. My alarm clock wants a girlfriend and I'm actually going to agree to this? It **is** a dream…right?" I pinched myself just to be sure…but it hurt. "This is gonna be one strange day."

I got ready for school quickly and around 6:45 my alarm clock spoke again.

"Oh, if you do this for me…I will reward you greatly…but the power of time is working against you…so you must hurry. But remember if yo--"

"Okay already shut it! I'm gonna miss my bus!" I ran out of the house ignoring the warning like the rest of the macho Greek idiots.

Right…this is insane, I thought, as long as I know that if I do anything stupid that results in me ending up in a room with padded walls it was all from lack of sleep and that this is all one big dream. I left the house and got on the bus. I rode to school without any strange occurrences, except for the bus taking an extra 10 minutes on the way to school to go back to a stop it had missed. It turned out that the bus **had** stopped at the "missed stop" and the driver had forgotten.

 I got to my first period class (Vis Art) late, unfortunately, but it was my first offense, so I was okay. My friend Simonagee was waiting for me there and we talked and worked on our photo enlargements. Naturally, she though I was crazy when I told her of my bizarre morning, but even **I** still thought I was crazy, so I couldn't blame her. Art, which is my favorite class (after English of course) went by rather quickly.

 I walked slowly to Math, one of my worse subjects, but I got there before anyone else. My clock's doing of course. I tried to understand what Mrs. Shapyroe was saying and I was soon wishing that 2nd period was over. Of course, my clock **had** warned me that time was working against me so I knew that math class would end up feeling longer than my other classes. **Finally** math was over and I hurried to English, eager to learn all about parts of speech. (Yeah, right **;-)**) I met up with all my fun English friends like, Kaitlinow and Arielayche. I think I fell asle--I mean, I was wide awake the whole time paying close attention and taking very, very , very neat notes on nouns, pronouns, adverbs, verbs, conjunctions, and interjections. English went by quickly too…it usually does, but this time it went **very** fast. 

In teen living we worked on the cribs for our Egg Babies. It's usually a pretty lazy class, so I enjoy it. I tried reverse psychology, and pretended to hate teen living, to see if it would maybe be extended, like my math class was. All of a sudden I heard the bell ring. Darn. I cursed mentally and walked out of the room into a mass of swirling colors. 

"Whoa…" I said aloud, "Uh, hello?"

With a Whoooooosh I found my self in my biology class. We were learning about the history of earth. 

"Earth has been around for 4.5 billion years…" my teacher Mr. Sundybar was saying, "If you were to go back to the time of the dinosaurs, you wouldn't be going back very far into earths history…"

"Yeah, I wish I could do that." I whispered sarcastically to my friend.

Whoooooosh!

"Uh Oh. Not again!" I groaned and looked around. Nothing but an open plain. I Leaned against a tree thinking about what to do. Suddenly, the tree moved! I looked up and there stood a brontosaurus, munching away on some leaves.

"Oh this seriously stinks. I am so not getting the clock for my alarm clock!" I ran away from the brontosaurus as fast as I could. I ran until I found a stone cave with the words TaYor AllrerdicE High School on it. I looked at it for a second and then went inside. On one wall there was a picture of what looked like my Science class sitting at their desks learning. I looked at the seats and noticed that my seat was empty. 

"Rebecca." I turned around to see an old man leaning on a cane.

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"I am," He began and I had a feeling that I knew the man as if he was my 

",Father Time." I swear my jaw must have hit the dirt bottom of the cave right about then.

"Rebecca, I AM YOUR FATHER," I looked at him confused ",well, your father's, father's, father's, father's, father's, father's, father's, and so on and so forth." 

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To make you work harder to get that girlfriend clock for your clock."

"Why?!!" I asked him, I had reached confused and gone rocketing past by now.

"Your mother thinks that you are very lazy, spending most of your time doing 'homework' on your computer or watching T.V. I am here to provide you with a more strenuous challenge than to just buy a girlfriend for your clock." 

"The whole world is out to get me today, isn't it?"

"No, I believe your mother nature is working in your favor - its nice weather outside."

"Yeah…here. Not in Pittsburgh."

            "Well can I go back to my bio class now?" 

            "Very well, but remember, only you can make this harder on yourself."

            ****POOf****

            "--Sapiens appeared only 200,000 years ago and that is only a very small fraction of Earths actual lifespa--"

            The bell cut off whatever else Mr. Sundybar had to say and we all rushed out of the room eager for lunch. I met up with Arielayche for our usual lunch of pizza or muffins for me and whatever she chooses to bring in her lunch for her. We talked a bit about what had happened in school and she too looked at me like I might be loosing it when I told her about my alarm clock and my journey to Jurassic park. But I think she might have actually believed me. You'll have to ask her, I wouldn't know. We finished our lunch and walked up to the 3rd floor for my Computer Apps class and her Civics class. I typed everything we needed to type and Dr. Madd[as heck]ox threw some students out of class for misbehavior. Another eventful Computer apps class, at least nothing weird happened. And finally, my last class. Civics with Ms. Freedom. We were planning our platforms for our campaigns. I was assigned to write our plank on capital punishment, oh joy (uh huh, suuuure). Civics lasted forever, of course. I was eager to buy that clock for my alarm clock and have the clock nightmare end. When the bell finally rang I raced outside and met up with Arielayche for our trek home. We battled the fierce winter winds and ended up back at Allderdice twice without realizing that we were moving backwards as we tried to move forwards. Eventually we managed to get out of the wind and we mad it to Arielayche's turnoff. I hurried ahead towards Radio Shack and to my disappointment; there was a sign on the door: 

Out To Lunch, Be back in an hour.

            "Great," I grumbled, "Just what I need. More bad timing."

I headed for home and let my self inside careful to avoid my room. Just in case my clock did something strange upon finding out that I didn't have his girlfriend. I sat downstairs for a while and had a snack. My mom called saying that she wouldn't be home until 6 because she was visiting my grandparents and that Hannah would be home around 7 so when I was sure that Radio Shack was open, I ran up to Forbes and in less than 10 minutes I had reached radio shack. That surprised me mostly because it's a 20-minute walk and I thought that time was supposed to be working against me, but hey, I felt no need to argue. I looked around and finally found what looked like a feminine clock. It was pink with light purple flowers on it. I picked up the box and paid for it at the register. With the box securely under my arm I raced home. This time, it took me 30 minutes. When I finally got home, I was numb from the cold and my cheeks and hands were bright red. I leapt up the stairs two at a time and flung open the door to my room.

            "I…got you…you're…girlfriend… clock for…you..." I panted catching my breath.

            "Well! You haven't finished yet. Plug her in and let me meet her." I almost felt like I should have a video camera rolling, the sight of my clock talking to me was strange enough I felt like someone should have proof, it would help when my parents decided if I needed to visit the place with padded walls or not, but I stayed where I was and plugged in the female clock. 

            "Man…I feel like a woman!" The female clock came to life and her radio was blasting Shania Twain's song, **Man I feel like a woman**.

            "Is this what you wanted?" I asked my clock.

            "Huh? Yeah…whatever…" he replied not looking at me but staring intently at the new clock, "Hey, babe…uh…what's your name?" I almost broke down laughing then and there. My alarm clock was hitting on another alarm clock, whose radio was still blaring, Man I Feel Like A Woman!"

**********LATER THAT NIGHT*************

"So, I owe you your reward."

"Yeah, I think I defiantly deserve one after a day like mine." I said

"Okay, I will let you sleep in longer every morning, time will go slower for you, yet the amount of time you sleep will stay relative to the outside world. Do you understand?"

"Yes!!!" I cried! Finally! Sleep!!!!!

I crawled into bed and fell asleep. That night I got a record (for me at least) 14 hours of sleep!  
  



End file.
